Bones
by Darquewillow
Summary: Con los ojos cerrados se estiró, suspiró, acarició sus costillas generándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Apretó sus dedos de los pies mientras aspiraba y estiraba sus blancos brazos largos para que su cuerpo tuviera esa sensación de placer.


Con los ojos cerrados se estiró, suspiró, acarició sus costillas generándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Apretó sus dedos de los pies mientras aspiraba y estiraba sus blancos brazos largos para que su cuerpo tuviera esa sensación de placer.  
La puerta del baño se abrió. Se giró, pero aún sin abrir los ojos, lo escuchó caminar y se deleitó.  
Se giró nuevamente mientras que encorvaba su columna, dejando que sus vertebras se marcaran contra la piel..  
Lo quería provocar, devorar.  
Abrió apenas un ojo gris, curioso. Se estaba sacando la camisa. Las cicatrices, su mapa, esa delgadez casi exagerada.  
Se imaginaba acariciándolas, observándolas en detalle.  
Lo imaginaba suspirando gracias a sus manos, con su nombre presente en cada mantra lleno de placer, haciéndose y deshaciéndose a su gana.  
Sonrió, los músculos de sus comisuras se tensaron dejando entre ver sus dientes.  
Se giró, sintiendo los huesos de sus propias caderas imaginando como, las manos inexpertas de él, las tocarían.  
Olió el suave perfume que se estaba poniendo y la realidad le arañó el interior con vehemencia. Iba a salir, solo….por primera vez. La piel se le erizó, le ardían las venas.  
Para nada quería que fuera así. Solo lo quería con él.  
Estúpida con la que iba. Estúpida la que lo mirara. Estúpida cualquiera que lo alejara.  
-Sirius.-Lo llamó.-Me prestarías dos galeons? Después te los devuelvo.-Pidió con inocencia.  
-Agarralos Moony.-Se giró y observó los movimientos del menor mientras buscaba en la mesita de luz de Sirius.  
Lo quería provocar, devorar...y probar.  
Antes que nadie.  
Quería ser el único en hacerle el amor.  
Podía imaginar su mano acariciando el brazo, subiendo por debajo de la manga. Lo relieves de las cicatrices. Como la piel de sus dedos ardería al contacto. Como le besaría la columna hasta llegar a su cuello, detrás de sus orejas, la nuca.  
Lo acariciaría como a nadie había acariciado, lo haría volar, tocar el cielo y volver en sí solo con sus frías manos.  
La piel del lobo ardería y la de él, aún más.  
Calando más profundo en sus huesos. Toda la pasión que reprimía y que solo le pertenecía a él.  
Deseaba ver como apretaría las sábanas, como se retorcería por todo lo que Sirius le haría.  
Quería devorarlo.  
Porque todo su cuerpo reclamaba a Remus y no podía calmarlo de otra forma.  
Los ojos color miel del Lupin concentrados en la búsqueda de un par de media. Era insultante que fuera tan sugestivo y que no lo notara.  
Relamió sus labios mientras lo observaba moverse inquieto, sabía por demás que el castaño estaba nervioso. Le encantaba.  
-Qué?-Preguntó Remus mientras alzaba una ceja.  
-Nada.-Sonrió nuevamente.  
-Que te causa tanta gracia?-Interrogó mientras se sentaba en su cama y suspiraba con pesadez.  
-Lo nervioso que estás.  
-Gracias, eso me ayuda mucho.  
Que pasaría si se le acercara, si lo empujara y con delicadeza lo recostara, si se subía a orcadillas y besara sus finos labios con dedicación, mordiéndolo con sensualidad, recordando cada recoveco de la boca de Remus, esa que seguramente sabía a chocolate y tabaco. Esa por la que moría probar.  
-Cuando te vas?-Preguntó Black apoyándose en sus codos y observándolo, ahora, descaradamente.  
-Debería estar saliendo, pero…-Se mostró muy nervioso.  
-Remus es solo una chica.-Comentó mientras se paraba, prendía un cigarro y se iba a sentar a su lado.  
Sus cabellos largos caían por su espalda y a sus costados casi sin vida.  
-Nada malo va a pasar.-Lo alentó, era su amigo, era su deber a pesar de que cada palabra fuera como un crucio tras otro.  
Soltó el humo y beso la cien del castaño disfrutando cada segundo.  
-Gracias.-Remus sonrió y se levantó-Deseame suerte.  
-Suerte.-No lo miró, solo se concentró en sus frías manos que sostenían el cigarrillo, sus nudillos que eran marcados por la presión.-Y si no es esta vez, será la próxima.  
Remus sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.  
La abrió. El ruido se lo indicó a Sirius.  
La desesperación lo invadió.  
El miedo.  
El nudo fue aún más fuerte en su pecho.  
Los ojos se le cristalizaron.  
-Remus.-Lo llamó casi con dolor, con la cabeza gacha y dándole la huesuda espalda.  
-Que?-Preguntó este.  
"Te amo"  
-Nada, suerte.  
-Gracias.  
Si no es esta vez….  
Tal vez….  
Sea la próxima.


End file.
